


【VD】手指（PWP）(有两篇)

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	1. 【VD】手指（PWP）(有上和下两篇)

CP：5V ✖️ 十五岁D

*Underage OOC

没有下限 没有三观 爽文

上一篇地址戳这里️

 

———————————————————

 

Dante在浴室里洗澡的时候摔了一跤。

这是他们认识的第三个小时，Dante因为各种原因，比他现在这个哥哥小了几十岁，还没有完全开发出来恶魔血液中的恢复能力要比Vergil差上一大截。或者说不是“他的”Vergil，起码不是他熟悉的。

他狠狠的仰面朝天摔在了瓷砖上，甚至差点咬到自己的舌头，眼泪在剧痛中一下子就摔了出来眼前开始被黑白色的光点代替，Vergil听到浴室里传来的巨大声响后放下了书，往常她不会这样在乎那个一直热衷于挖苦他，似乎还期待着拿刀捅他的Dante，但这次的时空实在是比他预期的偏差太大——Vergil快步走过去推开门就看到小男孩全裸着楞楞地躺在地板上，双手支棱在半空，好像因为脑后突兀的疼痛整个人都定住了。

他蹲下来贴心的把男孩抱了起来，动作十分谨慎，让他靠在自己的怀里。在他的手贴上Dante摔倒的后脑勺的时候，男孩突然浑身抽动了一下，好像是反应过来了，剧烈的钝痛还是别的原因Dante抱住搂着他胸口的那只胳膊开始嚎啕大哭，那些只在Vergil很稀薄的记忆里才有的，他的胞弟还小的时候示弱的撒娇的泪水，全都浸在他的袖口的衣服上。他将肩膀不断抽动的男孩搂在怀里，几十年的刀剑相向让他找不到任何安慰的方法，僵硬了一会儿便用手指捋着Dante后脑勺柔软的长长的银发，安抚他摔得狠了的地方。

Dante转过身，抓着他的衣服一个劲儿的往他怀里钻，把眼泪都蹭到Vergil搭理好的衣领和胸口，就和小时候一样，Vergil也确实这样做了，他吹了吹Dante的后脑勺，将他揽得更紧。

“我以为你走了……”

接着Dante很小声的呢喃了一句话，胞弟年轻的刚刚做过爱后沙哑的嗓音，一字一句敲在他的耳膜上，Vergil忽然觉得心脏钝痛了一下，有什么他埋藏的很久的东西，被这句话强制性地拉扯了出来让他一瞬间难以呼吸，从来就没有被他弥补的自己亲手划下的伤口开始涌出鲜血。他的胞弟紧紧的抱着他的脖子，笨拙地凑上去啃在他的下唇瓣上，顺着灼热的呼吸他吻着Vergil，脸上潮湿的泪水蹭在Vergil的脸上，好像这样就可以让这个他不熟悉的哥哥永远的留在这里。他眷恋的家庭和亲人都在一步步地离开他，甚至他都快记不得那些脸的轮廓。

“Vergil……”

Vergil紧紧的抱着他，他的胞弟将柔软的嘴唇贴在耳廓上，他少有的敏感点被对方急促的湿热的呼气弄的发烫发红，Dante带着细微的哭腔，嗓子发抖，还很哑。他抱着他的脖子，就好像很早以前一样是个做了噩梦寻求安慰的孩童。“不要走，Vergil…不要走……”

他低下头去吻他，将那张呢喃着的嘴完全的堵住吸吮在他的嘴里，舌头纠缠住对方还带着泪水的咸味的舌尖搜刮着他的唾液，侵占着他的胞弟口腔里每一寸的空气直到对方快要呼吸不过来，生理泪水又浸满了眼眶。Vergil睁着眼睛，看着他年幼的弟弟因为缺氧闭紧的双眼微微颤抖的睫毛，双唇分开的时候甚至拉出一道银丝。

Vergil用开水烫了一下冰凉的墙壁，将Dante从地上拉了起来摁在瓷砖上，他的胞弟顺着他的动作后背贴在墙上。Dante从刚见面到现在一直都很顺从，这样不反抗的甚至没有恶言相向挖苦他的Dante实在是太陌生，那只存在于他快要遗忘了的甚至已经遗忘的，柔软易碎的记忆里，那些他曾经痛恨的让他变得脆弱易碎的，甚至现在满脸胡茬和他一起跳下魔界的Dante都不会再提起的事情。

他将年幼的胞弟抱了起来，毫不费力的让他的一条腿挂在自己的胳膊上，膝盖窝卡在臂弯处抬高，这样考验柔韧度的姿势让Dante抽着气，他抱着Vergil的脖子小声的说好疼，Vergil抚着他的脸颊，看着对方一直目不转睛盯着他的那双灰蓝色眼睛，说，疼就记住我。

Dante眨了眨那双浸在眼泪里通红的眼睛，他说，我永远记着你。

Vergil再一次吻上去堵住了那张让他心烦意乱的嘴，他很少有这样失控的时候，但这样来自胞弟直白地袒露心意和信任让他手足无措。手指顶进前几个小时刚被操的松软了的穴口，柔软的肠肉食髓知味的涌上来热情地吸吮着入侵者，Dante站着的另一条腿控制不住的抖了抖，他将脑袋靠在Vergil的肩上随着对方插进来的一根手指的动作小口小口的喘气，在对方的食指和中指都顶进来的时候，他条件反射的夹了下腿又被强制掰开，被操的服帖的肠肉开始分泌肠液好让手指进的更深。

内里的瘙痒和难耐让Dante控制不住的呜咽出声，他挺着腰迎合着他的哥哥的动作，感受着对方带着老茧的手指分开他已经松软的肠肉旋转磨蹭着，在Vergil加快了手指抽插的速度时因为嗓子完全哑了只能低低的发出气音，穴口在前几个小时已经酸软的收缩不了了，直到中指狠狠的摁上男孩比较浅的前列腺点，Vergil贴着他的耳廓厮磨着，说他天生就是挨操的种，把这几个词都灌到耳道里，Dante抵着他的脖子发出甜腻的呜咽，已经射不出什么东西的阴茎抖了抖，被刺激的下意识拱起腰像一只虾快感将他强行的带上漫长的干性高潮，挂在对方臂弯的那条腿下意识地收拢夹着他的胳膊。

他吞咽着口水喘不过气一样的趴在Vergil的肩头喘息，然后对方将他整个人托举起来，两条腿都被强制性的拉上他的肩头膝盖窝卡在对方肩上，但他皱了皱眉没发出什么声音。Dante浑身都因为刚才的干性高潮再一次变得滚烫，像是被烤化了的甜腻的棉花糖，他的头发被刚才洗澡打湿的水和汗水弄的变成一缕一缕的，Vergil温柔的将它们捋到耳后，露出来他的胞弟年轻的稚嫩的面孔。

Dante下半身被汗水和他分泌的液体弄的一塌糊涂，小男孩已经完全没有力气支撑自己身体整个人都靠Vergil托着，在对方粗大的阴茎来回磨蹭他的股间顶进来的时候，还要依偎的搂住他的脖子，完全的信任，完全的依赖，在Vergil将自己完全的嵌入这句已经被他操的软烂高热的身体里后他看到年幼的胞弟被快感弄的蹩起的眉毛。

当他询问对方还能不能坚持时候，Dante带着笑又一次吻在他的唇上。

 

 

-End


	2. 【VD】都交给我（NC17, PWP）

*UnderageOOC

 

设定5V Dante十五岁

 

没有下限没有三观 深夜睡不着产物 各位观众行行好

 

 

———————————————

 

 

年幼的孩子抱着年长者的脖子一声声的喘，在诺大的空荡荡的房间回响着，Vergil顶在柔软黏腻的肠肉里几乎将Dante薄薄的肚皮都顶出一层弧度，男孩还没有练成肌肉的柔软细嫩的臀肉在对方宽厚的手掌里被狠狠的揉捏成各种形状，变得红彤彤的在他顶进去的时候往两边用力掰开，于是Dante挺着腰“嗯”了一声，稚嫩的嗓音此刻显得下流又色情。在没有碰前面的时候，接连不断的侵犯着深处的肠肉让他控制不住的射了自己一肚皮，白皙的甜腻的身体泛起了高潮的粉色，他狠狠的绞紧的瞬间Vergil并没有停下来而是几巴掌很用力的拍上屁股，更狠的将肠肉蛮横操开，强制让他放松。他的弟弟因此带上了哭腔，不知道自己哪里做错了，不知所措的大腿根和小腹都跟着抖。

 

Dante像是被黏在银色蛛网上的鳞翅目昆虫，但他没有挣扎，只是随着对方的动作幅度仰躺在床上紧紧的揪着被子小口喘息，他将脸蛋埋在哥哥的脖颈里依恋的蹭着，被操的沙哑了的喉咙一直喊着哥哥，尽管对方不知为何就突然和自己熟悉的哥哥不一样了，快感和身后火辣辣的疼让Dante下意识地抱住罪魁祸首，男孩软软的还没长胡茬的脸蛋被生理泪水浸湿弄的Vergil脖子也湿乎乎的，细长的指头攀着哥哥的脖颈和后背想要更多对方的温度。

 

这对一直板着脸的年长者很是受用，他毫不怜惜对方已经被自己弄得通红的肠肉，手指抚摸着交合部位翻出来的一点肠肉，将Dante柔软的还没有几块肌肉的身体整个抱起往自己胯部摁，打桩一样的顶在他的前列腺上房间里都是啪啪的水声，强行把他扯上第二次高潮，还在不应期敏感的不能自己Dante不由仰起头，后脑发紧。后方传来的快感琐碎而细密，让他觉得整个腹腔都在发痒。

 

Vergil轻轻松松地托起对方，转过身去抱着他摁在墙上把他摆成双腿大张合适进入的姿势，Dante上半身贴在墙上像只提线木偶，重力的原因他整个人坐在他的阴茎上搅动着抽搐的肠壁将纠缠上来的肉壁大力捣开，反复碾压过腺体的快感像是带电的鞭子抽打着他的神经，他含糊地低吟不自觉挺着腰，这个躲避的动作却像是他主动将胸口往Vergil嘴边送。

 

他的哥哥吮着胸口的粉色的两点将两边都吸成深红色，揉搓着已经破皮了的乳头好想要吸出奶，Dante看着哥哥要成熟太多的面孔和身体呜呜嗯嗯的接受他的动作，控制不住的夹紧腿又被掰开，生理眼泪大颗大颗的往下砸鼻尖和下巴都红了，小孩子激动的又射出来一次弄脏两人的衣服，喊着哥哥的名字抓着他的衣服抽抽嗒嗒的哭。

 

Vergil实在太清楚如何让他的小玩意儿爽得不能自已，只会颤抖着呻吟射精，被自己捣弄揉捏得滴出更多可供享用的甘甜汁水。他腾出一只手捏着小孩子还很瘦的脖子凑上去吻他的唇，Dante笨拙的迎合他的动作，张开嘴让他把舌头伸进来吸的他难以呼吸。

 

年长者捏着弟弟的脖子轻轻用力让他产生窒息感，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇湿热的呼吸掺杂着唾液，Vergil用力地顶在他的深处，“喊我名字。”

 

“Vergil……”


End file.
